LEOXLIZ one shot
by NightOwl285
Summary: A one shot of Liz and Leo's first time together. This is probably the funniest one I've written lol XD Written by me and my parnter in crime Suzukiwee1357 on deviantart XD This is based on her picture titled "QUACK"


AWKWARD DUCKING 030

Out in the country in upstate New York, there was an old farm house located in the woods. The gang made this isolated place their second home. Things were getting too rough in the city so they have to relocate. It was a well deserved getaway; a safe haven for them.

Leo and Liz has grown much closer as a couple. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but that didn't put any damage to their relationship. When no one was around, they spent a lot of time together alone. They gotten to the point where they slept in each other's beds. It was awkward at first, but they got used to it.

It was a fair spring day at the farmhouse. Everyone was mostly doing their own thing that day. Donnie and April went off their own accord and sat by the lake beneath the old willow. Casey, Mikey and Raph were goofing off all around the old farmhouse.

Liz woke up early in the morning miraculously. She went downstairs and decided to make breakfast.

Well, 'try' to; if she doesn't burn the water for the coffee first.

She really hated cooking. Especially with trying to cook bacon. To her, it was a battle of epic proportions.

Liz took out a large frying pan from the lower cabinets. After opening the bag of bacon, she tried to carefully place the first strip of bacon onto the hot pan. With paranoid hesitation, she flinched as she dropped the bacon on the pan and shrieked from the loud sizzle. A few more times while flinching, she placed four more strips of bacon on the pan to cook.

For her protective gear, she used the pan lid as her shield and the tongs as her sword against the volcano of bacon grease that was exploding out of the pan. With her shield close to her, she extended her arm to flip the bacon ever so carefully.

"EEEK!"

Liz jumped back when the bacon exploded from the touch of the cold tongs. She whined and complained to herself that this was so fucking stupid and that she should never be allowed to attempt to cook.

Her stomach retorted that statement.

She wailed up to the heavens. "ARRGH! I HATE COOKING THIS FUCKING SHIT!"

"EEEPP!" Liz suddenly jumped as something slapped her ass. She turned around quickly to see Leo there trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"PFF-HAHAHAHA! You should see the look on your face Lizzie!"

Liz's face went bright red, "Why'd ya have to slap my ass! That hurt!" she complained, puffing her cheeks. She would never admit it, but that ass slap was kind of a turn on.

"Pfff- cause' it's funny hahaha," Leo teased. He took the tongs from her. "No worries, I'll do the rest of the cooking. I know you hate it," he offered. Leo took the lid from her hand and set it on the countertop. He kissed her on the nose before she started making coffee.

After a few minutes of cooking, Leo scrambled some eggs and cooked them on the pan. Liz was waiting for him at the table with their coffee already made. When the eggs were done, he prepared their plates and sat down to eat together.

"Oh wow! You made these pretty good," Liz complimented. Leo smiled.

"The coffee's really great too. Thanks," Leo happily sipped his overly sweetened vanilla coffee. Even though Liz wasn't the best cook, she took pride in making coffee. She blushed and smiled from his compliment. It was a little disastrous at first, but they had an enjoyable breakfast together.

When they finished eating, Liz took the plates and mugs and began to put away the dishes. Leo got up from his seat and stood behind Liz as she was cleaning the dishes. He held her waist as he pressed up against her. Leo nuzzled her before planting tender kisses down her neck.

At first, Liz was thinking 'wait, wut…?!' but soon melted from the warmth of his soft touch. It felt like butterflies were fluttering all around inside her head. If there was any way to describe this feeling, it would be like getting drunk on coconut rum.

Leo pressed against her more, the feeling of her body against his was intoxicating. Her skin so smooth and soft to the touch, her smell so overwhelming. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this all of a sudden, but he didn't care. All he wanted was her.

Liz dropped the last dish as he started to lightly grind against her rear end. She quickly turned around to face him. "Woah woah woah, what are you doing?!" she stopped him and made him look her in the eyes, "You drunk or something?!" she had the most awkward look on her face.

Leo's eyes were hazy, his face totally red. It took him a moment to answer her. "Oh...oh jeez! I'm sorry….I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry." He lowered his head in shame, worried that she thought of him to be some sort of perv. He couldn't really explain why, but he'd been having some strange feeling take over him since spring started. But today it seemed like he was more on edge.

Liz looked at him with a regretful look. She didn't mean to seem like she was rejecting him. Liz didn't exactly feel ready for that sort of thing. But damn those kisses were amazing. What she didn't realize was that she had started getting wet, her heart started racing. "It's ok Leo, I'm not mad."

Leo looked up to her with a relieved look, "Thanks Lizzie," he smiled. He took a moment to move his shoulder around. The other day while training, he accidentally pulled a muscle. It was sore ever since. Liz gave him a curious look.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. My shoulder is just a little sore that's all."

"I'll massage it for you. I have some pain relieving cream upstairs," Liz offered. Leo smiled to her and nodded. A rub down for his shoulder sounded like a good idea. They went up the stairs together, but as they walked up, Liz felt slightly dizzy. She thought of it as nothing and shrugged it off.

Leo went to sit on his bed while Liz went to get the ointment. She came back with the cream, crawled on the bed behind him, and started rubbing his shoulder. The moment Liz started to gently rub his shoulders, Leo closed his eyes in total relaxation. Her touch was so warm and inviting. She was like a drug to him.

"Mmmm-more…" he groaned, a bit more seductively than what he intended. Liz's cheeks were starting to get redder from listening to his groans while touching his muscular shoulders. The more she rubbed him, the harder it was to stop.

Leo couldn't take much more. He was starting to feel hot and bothered. When Liz showed no sign of stopping, he turned around and held her hands together. Without warning he took her mouth into his, passionately kissing her as he lowered her onto the bed.

Liz was completely taken by surprise when he suddenly kissed her like that. Whatever attempt she tried to make to stop him, she ultimately surrendered to his loving kisses. Leo laid his body down on hers as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Slowly his fingers pulled at the edge of her shirt and moved to pull it off.

Liz noticed that her shirt was off while they kissed and put her hands on him to stop. "Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute! What are we doing?!" She exclaimed while her face turned bright red. Leo looked at her in bewilderment until he realized she was topless. His face turned an unnatural shade of deep red.

"Gaaaghh! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he quickly turned his face away in complete embarrassment. He had no idea what was coming over him. Sweat was beading down his face as he felt the room getting much hotter. He rushed to open the window to let some air in.

Liz felt bad for seemingly rejecting him again. In all honesty, she really wanted him. But she didn't know if it was the right thing to do just yet. "No no, I'm sorry. I keep pushing you away. I didn't mean it Leo. I love you," she admitted.

Leo turned away from the window to look at her. She was kneeling on the bed wearing only her pants and her bra. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her round breasts no matter how hard he tried. He said nothing as he made his way back to the bed and started kissing her again, but before anything else.

"Ouch! You kneed me in the leg!" Liz cried out. When Leo jumped back onto the bed, he accidentally hit his knee on her leg.

"Ow my knee! Ow ow ow, sorry!" He sat down rubbing his knee. Liz sat up and started rubbing his knee. In turn, Leo took her leg and gently started to rub where he hit her by mistake. As he rubbed up and down her leg, Liz started feeling hot again. Her head started feeling a little dizzy again, but this time she allowed to continue. It just felt so good.

"Mmmm….Leo…" she quietly moaned. She laid down on her back again. Leo looked to her with hazy eyes as he hovered over her again. This time he slowly took her mouth in his and let her do as she wanted. To his surprise, she got up a moment to take of her pants and even her bra. He stared at her for what seemed like forever. From her waist up, she was completely bare. All that remained was her underwear.

"Liz…" Leo started to say, but was soon interrupted by her tongue passing his lips and into his mouth. Leo's eyes went wide for a second before closing them again. He wrapped his arms around her and laid down on top of her again. Their kisses and movements grew hotter with more passion. He felt a bulge form beneath his belt as he grinded her.

Liz stopped him again, but this time she reached for his belt and took it off along with his pads and other straps. Liz didn't know what was coming over her too, but she didn't care. She liked it and wanted more. Her heart beats grew rapidly at the sight of him. His toned muscles pounding and flexing with each movement. It drove her nuts.

It couldn't be helped anymore. As Leo laid down on her again, he allowed to let himself drop down. His member was in full erect as he rubbed himself between her legs. Without hesitation, he grabbed the edge of her underwear and pulled it off. But as he did so, he accidentally clocked himself in the nose from pulling too hard.

"Ouch!" he cursed while rubbing his nose. Liz sat up to look at his nose, but soon stopped when she finally noticed his thing was out.

"HOLY CHALOOPA!" She exclaimed in complete shock and surprise. "THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! THAT'S HUGE!" Her face turned such a dark red it felt like she was in a pit of hot lava. The only thought that crossed her mind was 'if that thing goes in me, it's gonna fucking hurt.'

Leo turned red with embarrassment and tried to hide himself. He didn't mean to get so excited. It just happened. He felt shameful. Liz noticed then that she hurt his feelings. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm sorry…" she blushed, feeling ashamed again.

Leo looked down at the bed sheets. Not even 11 am yet, and already so much shit was getting so awkward. Liz looked deeply in his eyes before slowly kissing him sweetly. He responded with deeper kisses. He rubbed himself against her wet center, the head of his member tapping at her entrance, begging to go inside.

With slight hesitation at first, Liz started to slowly widen her legs apart for him, until….

"QUACK!"

In unison, Leo and Liz had that look on their faces as to say 'WHAT IN THE FUCK?!' They turned their faces toward the window to see a duck sitting in the window sill looking inside the room.

"Quack quack!"

"_**HOLY FUCKING SHIT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"**_

Liz shouted out. "There's a fucking duck fucking watching us! Get rid of it Leo!"

"Quack quack quack!"

Leo was stunned and completely in disbelief that of all things in the world, a fucking duck decideds to land its fat feathery ass on that window. Leo bolted off the bed, took a newspaper to slap the duck. "OF ALL THE WINDOWS IN THE WORLD, YOU DECIDE TO SIT IN THIS ONE?! GET OUT PERV!"

With one quick swipe, he smacked the duck out of the window before leaving a bunch of feathers as it flew off. Liz was laying on the bed completely naked and suddenly burst out laughing.

"AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SMACKED A DUCK WHILE YOUR THING IS STILL OUT! OH GOOD LORD THAT IS HILARIOUS!"

Liz fell on the bed laughing her ass off. Leo smirked and jumped on top of her while her legs were spread apart. Liz was blushing so hard, that smirky grin of his made her heart race. She wanted him even more.

"Take me…"

That was all she had to say. Leo positioned himself at her entrance. She spread her legs apart as far as she could. Leo looked into her eyes deep with love before slowly passing her entrance. He slipped in.

"Gaaagh! Ahh...ha….owww!" Liz cried out. Her body went stiff as he stayed inside her. It was an amazing sensation, but it hurt so bad. "It stings it stings, ow ow ow ow…." she cried.

Leo's eyes were about to roll back. Never had he ever felt this good. But her cries told him to stop and started to slowly pull out. He stopped half way out when Liz caressed his face. She flinched with pain as he tried to move out.

"No….stay. Stay with me…" she said, "Love me…"

Leo's heart felt like it was about to burst. He lowered himself into her again slowly. Liz turned over so that she was the one on top. The stinging pain started to subside when they changed position. With Liz on top, she felt more at ease. Leo held her close. Her body shook in his embrace as she breathed heavily into the crook of his neck.

As gentle and careful as he was, there was no denying the utter pleasure he was feeling being inside her. Her center was so hot and so wet against his member. He never felt such a breathtaking sensation. So badly he wanted to move, but he loved her more than his pleasure. He wanted to take it slow.

After a few moments of shaky breathing, Liz started moving her hips. Leo gasped in pleasure from the sudden sensation. "Are you sure?" his face was deep red, his eyes hazy with lust and desire.

"I'm sure... " she kissed him deeply, "Move with me…" she begged. They moved together as best they could. It took a while to figure out a rhythm, but they soon got the hang of it. A knot was starting to form at the pit of his stomach as he thrusted slightly deeper. So much strain was building up inside of him that he had to get it go.

"Ahhh..haa….uhhhh, I have to…..I haa! Ahh!" Leo rolled over on the bed so that he was on top of her again. He thrashed into her desperately. Liz was gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Ahh! Le-leooo! Ahhh! Ha...haaahhhh!" Liz screamed out both in pain and pleasure. She squeezed her grip harder on him as he thrusted deeper into her, faster, harder.

"Ahhh! Ohhh Liz! Uhhhhhh!" he shouted out loudly as he reached his peak. He released himself into her, filling her with his warmth. His muscles tensed as he continued his release. He pumped into her in and out until he was empty. His body went heavy as he rested on top of her. Her breast acted as a pillow when he laid his head on her. They both were breathing heavily from exhaustion. It took a while to realize that there was a loud banging on the door.

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?! THERE'S PEOPLE LIVING HERE TOO YA KNOW!"**

Leo and Liz looked at each other totally frozen in shock. "OH GOD HE HEARD US?!" Not only that, but they heard Mikey sounding very nervous and worried.

"What happened?! Why was there screaming and yelling?! Is someone hurt?! Let me go inside!" Mikey tried to reach the door, but Raph pushed him back.

"_**DO NOT….I REPEAT, DO NOT GO IN THERE!"**_

Everyone shouted at Mikey, including Donnie and April. Casey was downstairs hiding from utter sickness of what was going on. Raph's face was just as red, if not redder than his own mask. Mikey stared at them in complete confusion. His innocence kept him from understanding exactly what just happened.

"Fine! Whatever! I have no idea what the big deal i-"

"JUST GO DOWNSTAIRS!" Raph bursted out.

Leo and Liz were so red in the face from hearing all the commotion that was coming just from the other side of their door. Leo took the bedsheets and covered themselves both from sheer humiliation. He buried his face in her breasts.

"Oh God oh God oh God oh God!" Leo muffled under the sheets. Liz only snorted.

"The heck is so fucking funny Liz?!"

"Pfff-hahahaha! You gotta admit, this was pretty fucking funny!" Liz hid under the sheets with him. She snuggled closely with him as he wrapped his protective warm arms around her. That buzz that they were feeling in their heads was finally starting to go away. They still couldn't believe that they actually did it.

Leo rested his head on top hers and breathed out, "Shaddap Liz."

…..

Later the couple left the sanctuary of their room and headed downstairs. They stopped in their tracks as they saw everyone downstairs in the kitchen staring at them. Leo and Liz's face went super red. 'Good lord this is so fucing awkward' they said to themselves.

Raph opened the fridge to get his alcohol creamer for his coffee, but when he pulled it out….

"WHO THE FUCK HAS BEEN DRINKING MY ALCOHOL?!" Raph shouted and pissed off. Today he seriously needed a tall drink.

Liz looked at the jug Raph was holding. It finally dawned on her why she was feeling so tipsy earlier.

"OH…..MY….GOD…" Leo looked at Liz, "You gave me that shit in my coffee woman!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! I had no idea that shit had alcohol! I thought it was just regular coffee creamer!" Liz defended.

Raph had a 'fuck this shit' look on his face and pointed to the clearly labeled sign of "THIS BEVERAGE CONTAINS ALCOHOL" on the bottle.

Liz threw her arms up in the air, "WELL WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE ALCOHOL HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE YO?!"

She had a damn good point. Then everyone looked to RAPH. But before he could make any protest, he was interrupted by a very disturbing noise.

"_**QUACK! Quack Quack!"**_

Liz faced the window in sheer horror. "OMG ITS THAT FUCKING DUCK AGAIN!" she shrieked. "LEO GET RID OF IT!"

"DO IT YOURSELF THIS TIME!"

"AAAHHHHHH BEGONE DUCK OF SATAN!" she grabbed the chair and made to chuck it at the duck.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" the duck quickly scuttered out the window in a heaping mess.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Tried smacking it, but the duck got into the house and started flying everywhere. It looked straight at Liz.

"QUAAAAAACK!" It started to go after her.

"EEEEEKKK! LEOOOO! SAVE MEEEEE!" she screamed as the duck chased her around the house. Leo snorted and laughed his ass off along with everyone else.

"QUACK!"

THE END X'D

…..

(A/N) For those reading the rest of the stuff below, this is usually how productive me and my partner in crime get when we start brainstorming ideas and shit X'D

And yes, i was drinking coconut rum while writing this XD

* * *

><p>Me: KILLED THE FUCKING BADGER AND SHOVED IT UP SHREDDERS ASS<p>

Me: IT SAYS YOURE IN THE ANIMAL KINGDOM YO !

SUVI, MEG: Ppl are getting nazi here XD LOL

Me: FUCK THE BADGER YO! X;DDDD

AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA X'D

Suvi: I KNOW I DON'T WANNA DELETE THE BADGER

DO IT I DARE YOU

Suvi:FUCK THE BADGER [I KNOW WHAT I WROTE XDD]

Suvi: BADGER WILL LIKE IT

Me: AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA OH MY FUCKING GAWD X'DDD

Me: GOOD LORD SUVI X'''DD

Me: THE HOT AND HEAVY TURTLES FUCKED THE BADGERS IN THE ASS, AND SHOVED IT UP SHREDDERS ASS SO FAR, HE CHOKED ON THE BADGERS BALLS

HAIRY STICKY NASTY ASS BALLS

Suvi: OH GOD POOR BADGER

WAIT

_**SUVI: SCREW YOU I'M THE BADGER ON THE DIFFERENT WINDOW**_

_**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE :3**_

_**you planning to kill me **_

_**don't make me slap you('re ass) OMG USE THAT LINE FOR A LEO AND LIZ THING! :D**_

_**YAAAAS**_

_**ME: AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**AHHHHAHAHAHAHAH**_

_**SUVI: DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT! I DARE YOU! X'D**_

_**ME: IM SAVING THIS CONVERSATION **_

_**SUVI: DO IT **_

_**ME: SAVED IT X3**_

_**SUVI: OH YESSSS**_

_**SUVI: BUT NOW BRUH**_

_**LET'S DO THIS**_

_**SUVI: BRUH**_

_**ME; FUCK YUSSS!**_

_**ME: OH YEEEEEE….. SIGN IN DAMNIT!**_

_**WHEEEE! ~(O3O)~**_


End file.
